gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Alexander
Lady Fiona Alexander, is the fiancee of Lord Kira Yamato, the Heir to the Yamato Family and a longtime friend of Kira. Fiona like Kira is a student at the Helios Techincal College at Heliopolis Orbital Colony. She has since taken up piloting the Earth Alliance-built GAT-X105 Strike G-Weapon in an effort to protect the Heliopolis Refugees and her friends onboard the Archangel. Personality & Character Fiona is a calm and collected young woman but sports a mean temper when provoked. Unlike her friend and fiancee Fiona is not part of any of the Noble Families though she is related to a handful of the minor families. Therefore she is somewhat comfortable around Nobles but still a bit leery of them thanks to being raised to respect the nobles of Orb. Like Kira she is very friendly and makes friends easily but unlike Kira when a friend does something wrong or not right she is known to hold a gruge against them. Even then she is loyal to her people and stands besides Kira in his mission to defend their friends and the refugees. Skills & Abilities While not as skilled in hand-to-hand combat as Kira Fiona does possess some skills with a rifle due to her being trained by her grandfather to hunt when she was younger. She also has more training in mobile suit piloting thanks to her decision to try join the colony's new mobile suit squad after taking a single semester of college. Therefore thanks to this she is more trained then Kira and shows it against the squad of Miguel Aiman destroy two GINNs outright and disabling Miguel's mobile suit. History Born on the Colony of Heliopolis soon after it was finished Fiona is a longtime resident of the colony but has made several trips to Earth to visit her family there during the summers. The only length of time she was away from Heliopolis was when she was accepted into the Copernicus Preparatory Academy on the moon. At the school she became friends with two boys, Kira Tamoguchi and Athrun Zala. She later become close to the later arrived Lacus Clyne, fiancee to Athrun, but was a bit leery of her thanks to her being almost royalty along the PLANTs even then. However even then those years on the moon where some of the best years of her life. She would be saddened to find out about Athrun leaving the school and devesated when Kira left to head back to Heliopolis. Only Lacus who had remained for a few weeks afterwards would manage to keep Fiona going. However soon Lacus left as well, but thankfully Fiona left the moon as well to head back home to Heliopolis. Soon after arriving at Heliopolis she would be enrolled into a new school where she would much to her pleasure meet up with Kira once more. She would be shocked and a bit hurt to find out that Kira was really Kira Yamato heir to the Yamato Family. Thankfully the friendship between the two would be stregenthened by this and into High School it was stronger then ever before. This friendship would blossom into love but both Kira and Fiona did not want to ruin their friendship with each other therefore they kept their feelings for each other a secert from the other. Only during the night of the brake up between a young man name Kai and Fiona did the two managed to find out the feelings for each other. For the next year the two would get closer and their love ever growing till finally the two would be engaged by Kira's father Lord Yamato. The two would then graduate High School where Fiona tried to get accepted into the Colony's Mobile Suit Defense Squad over the summer where while she managed to get high scores she was assigned as back-up pilot mainly due to her connection with the Yamato Family. Thanks to this she joined Kira in going to Helios Technical Colleg, while she did go through a Computer Track she also decided to do some classes for mobile suit engineering on the side. It would be this experiance that would see her scouted alongside Kira to join Professor Shinji Kato's project with Morgenroete by the second semester of the year. She becomes the second part of the Professor's Go-To Team alongside Kira where she followed behind Kira during their coding fine-tuning the coding. She would like her friends and fiancee be forced onboard the AFS Archangel, the Earth Alliance's expermiental battleship. Onboard this ship she would become the pilot for the Earth Alliance Prototype Mobile Suit GAT-X105 Strike during the ship's journey to JOSH-A. Relationships Qoutes Trivia Category:Orb Characters Category:Angelic Saga Characters